


【蜘蛛侠（英雄远征)同人】布拉德×彼特

by KOfuta



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, 蜘蛛侠
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOfuta/pseuds/KOfuta
Kudos: 3





	【蜘蛛侠（英雄远征)同人】布拉德×彼特

情敌（布拉德）×小蜘蛛（彼特）  
（蜘蛛侠英雄远征）  
注意：① 限制射精 连续高潮 攻有s倾向  
②没看过其他的漫威作品，包括前几部蜘蛛侠，人设可能有问题，冲这个喷没必要  
③拒绝粉丝护犊心理喷  
可以接受，请继续

布拉德掰开彼特的两瓣臀肉，将润滑液挤在臀缝间。润滑液冰凉的触感激的彼特一颤，下意识的扭了一下屁股。  
布拉德眸色暗了暗，按住彼特的腰，将两根手指抵在彼特的穴口，混着润滑液一圈圈的打转，按压。  
“你干什么……不要……”彼特回头看他，语气里充满了讨好与妥协，身体不住的挣扎着，“布拉德……”  
布拉德手上的力度重了几分，彼特吓得向前逃，却被布拉德死死按着。求饶的话还没说出口，布拉德便将一根手指捅了进去。  
“唔……”强烈的异物感让彼特不敢乱动，身体紧张的绷直，后穴死死咬紧布拉德的手指。  
布拉德闷声不响，眼底却已染上猩红。他拍拍彼特的屁股示意他放松，紧接着便动手在彼特狭窄的甬道里探索了起来。  
“嗯啊……唔……”湿润的喘息不受控制的溢出。布拉德修长的手指在彼特体内四处点火 。紧缩的后穴渐渐适应了手指的存在，彼特的身体渐渐放松。  
布拉德感受到彼特的变化，将第二根手指捅了进去。  
彼特瞬间瞪大了眼，穴口被撑大的触感让他跪在床上的两条细腿不住的打颤。后穴一下下收缩，像是在吮吸布拉德的手指。  
“啊！”伴随着第三根手指的进入，彼特终于支持不住，两腿一软扑倒在了床上。  
布拉德勾住彼特的腰，将他的屁股重新抬起，又在他的屁股上不轻不重的拍了一下。  
命令道：“跪好了。”  
三根手指在湿漉的甬道里来回搅动，发出粘腻的水声。体内令人发狂的触感和房间里催情的声音将彼特推上羞愤的极点。  
彼特艰难的回过头看向正死死盯着他穴口的布拉德，哀求道：“布拉德，不行……求…哇啊！”  
布拉德的指尖无意间按到他的前列腺，彼特几乎在这措不及防的快感里释放出来。  
布拉德对彼特的反应很是满意，将手指并拢，模仿性交的动作在彼特的身体里抽插了起来，时不时的戳到彼特的前列腺。  
在喘息声中彼特又一次支撑不住倒在了床上，布拉德抬眼看向他想讽刺几句却对上了一双含泪的眼眸，眼眶的皮肤下泛着淡淡的红，眼神里充满着委屈与羞耻。  
布拉德感到呼吸一滞。他突然将手指抽出，将彼特翻过身来，欺压上去，捏着他的下巴强迫他张开嘴。布拉德近乎粗暴的吻上彼特，伸出湿漉的舌头在彼特温暖的口腔里四处舔舐。  
彼特被布拉德吻的浑身发软，然而失去了手指的后穴却空虚的收缩着，彼特隐隐有些难耐却不知怎么办才好。  
布拉德一边吻着彼特一边动手解自己的腰带，彼特在意识模糊中隐约听到悉悉索索的声音，直到一个炙热的东西抵上他的穴口。  
彼特霎时清醒了几分，害怕慌乱的想往后躲，却被布拉德死死压着，只能使劲的扭动挣扎，语气里满是惊恐：“不要……不……”  
布拉德按住彼特不安生的身体，掰着他的腿稍稍撑开穴口，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，嘴唇擦着嘴唇轻声说到：“别乱动，不会让你疼的……听话。”  
说罢便掐着彼特的胯，强忍着一口气全捅进去的欲望，一点点的将自己勃起膨大的阴茎挤了进去。  
坚硬炽热的阴茎被紧致的甬道紧紧包裹着，阴茎上隆起的青筋触感明晰。彼特的身体又陷入了紧绷，连脚趾都死死的扣着床单。  
布拉德被夹的也不好受，说到：“你放松点，别夹这么紧。”  
彼特艰难的回应：“我……尽力……了。”  
布拉德突然想逗逗他：“我让你不要用力，你可倒好，还尽力了？故意的是不是？嗯？”说罢顺手掐了一把彼特的腰。  
这一掐可好，彼特的身体绷得更紧了，甬道紧紧吸着阴茎，布拉德差点缴了械。  
彼特撇着嘴，睁着红彤彤湿润的眼睛瞪布拉德，然而这一幕在布拉德眼里却有一分撒娇的意思。布拉德索性不再把重点放在怎么动起来，而是怎么让彼特放松上。  
布拉德俯下身吻上彼特，将舌头探入彼特唇齿之间与彼特的舌头交缠，发出渍渍的水声。其间两只手在彼特的身体上四处撩拨，从胸前到腰际再到大腿内侧……最后停在彼特两瓣圆翘的臀肉上来回揉捏。彼特渐渐沉醉，身体放软了下来，而布拉德也快到了忍耐的极限。  
布拉德直起身来，抬起彼特的一条腿，轻轻向前一顶。  
“唔嗯……”彼特发出了舒服的闷哼。  
终于可以动了。  
彼特还未从舒服中回味过来，就被布拉德强烈的攻势席卷了。布拉德拉着彼特的腿，扶着他的腰一下一下有力的抽插着，囊袋打在彼特的臀上发出啪啪的声响，穴口处更是发出粘腻的水声。  
布拉德操弄的速度越来越快，粗大的阴茎像一块炽铁一样在彼特的体内驰骋，彼特被顶的不断呻吟，身体随着布拉德的动作不断摇晃。终于在布拉德顶到敏感点的时候，彼特不争气的被操射了。  
“嗯啊！……呜……”  
后穴猛地收紧夹得布拉德头皮发麻，动作不由得一滞深深地吸了一口气。  
布拉德笑他：“小没用的。”  
说罢又将人翻过去背对着自己，布拉德居高临下的看着彼特白皙的后背和挺翘的屁股，红润的穴口还在不自觉的收缩着，一根紫红色的肉棒插在里面显得愈发狰狞。  
“我动了。”  
布拉德掐住彼特的腰又开始大力操干起来，每一下都用力且迅猛。  
“不要，我才……刚射……啊……”彼特惊慌的承受着布拉德的进攻，身体被顶的向前移动，又被布拉德拉回来按着操弄。喘息声渐渐趋于破碎，彼特疲软的阴茎又抬起了头，布拉德俯身握住小彼特，用拇指堵住了马眼。  
“忍着和我一起射。”  
布拉德的动作更加凶悍了起来，他将阴茎整根抽出又整个没入，每一下都擦过彼特敏感点。然而被堵住马眼的彼特无处释放，生理性的泪水从眼角溢出，支离破碎的喘息也带上了哭腔。布拉德闻声更是兴奋，在彼特不断收紧的甬道里终于到达了顶点。松开手的一瞬间，彼特积蓄已久的精液喷射而出，布拉德也在彼特收紧的后穴里释放。  
布拉德抱着神志不清的彼特到浴室清理，看着自己的精液从彼特被操红的后穴里缓缓流出来，他射过一次的阴茎又硬了起来。不经多想便将人摁在浴室的瓷砖上又插了进去。彼特背靠着瓷砖，一条腿被布拉德架在胳膊上，另一条腿发抖着支持着地面，为了不让自己摔下去，他只好扶着布拉德的肩膀。浴室封闭的空间里，那些细微的声音愈加清晰勾人。布拉德一下又一下的顶弄着，奈何这个姿势实在不方便，欲望得不到疏解。于是布拉德干脆将彼特的另一条腿也拉起来，一起架在自己的胯上，手从后面拖住彼特的屁股。  
“抱紧我。”  
不用布拉德多说彼特也已经害怕的抱紧了他。现在彼特整个人在空中，全靠布拉德拖着他的手和插在他身体的阴茎，以及自己环绕在布拉德脖颈的隔壁支撑。  
彼特害怕的浑身发抖：“不要……这个姿势太危险了……”  
布拉德没吭声，按着彼特的屁股向上一顶，阴茎进入了前所未有的深度。彼特被顶的两眼发白，张着嘴发出无声的呜咽，头颈向后仰去。布拉德咬上他的喉结，拖着彼特的臀开始了一下下凶狠的撞击，粗长的阴茎顶向身体里不知名的地方，彼特的小腹都有些隆起。彼特感觉自己像是被抛上岸的鱼，垂死挣扎。  
布拉德在疯狂的顶弄中隐约听到抽泣，这才注意到彼特被他欺负哭了。  
布拉德立刻停了动作，伸手抹了抹彼特的眼泪，问：“怎么了？疼么？”  
彼特一边抽着鼻子一边轻轻摇了摇头：“我不要这样，太吓人了……”  
布拉德拍拍彼特的后背，安抚到：“好好好……”然后就着这个姿势抱着彼特走出了浴室，伴随着走动布拉德的阴茎在彼特体内轻轻抽动着，彼特舒爽的在布拉德耳边不自觉的哼哼。  
布拉德：“……”  
真是没法做人了。  
布拉德坐在了沙发上，让彼特变成了骑乘式。  
“你自己动，我动肯定忍不住。”布拉德叹了口气。  
彼特吸吸鼻子：“我不想做……”  
“你也硬着我也硬着，为什么不做？你不动那我就动了……”  
“别！……我动。”彼特委屈的撇了撇嘴，布拉德看着他的表情觉得有点可爱。  
彼特撑着布拉德的肩膀，踩着沙发的脚颤巍巍的用力，屁股一点点的上下挪动着。湿滑的水声和布拉德沉重的呼吸交杂在耳旁，彼特羞红了脸。后穴里阴茎轻轻的摩擦着，不断挑战着彼特的理智，渐渐的一丝难耐从后穴里升起，彼特渴望着更刺激的性爱。  
彼特抬起眼看向布拉德，后穴在对上布拉德深沉而充满情欲的眼睛时下意识的收紧。布拉德看着彼特完全沦陷的神色对彼特的想法了然于心。  
“我动了。”布拉德扶住彼特的腰。  
再忍就真不是男人了，布拉德想。  
紧接着布拉德放在彼特腰上的手用力收紧，掐着彼特向下按，同时腰部使劲将阴茎向上顶。  
“啊！”  
布拉德按着彼特的腰疯狂抽插了百来下，狠狠的将彼特操射了出来。随后不顾彼特的哭喊求饶又将人抱到床上按着操弄，刚刚高潮过的身体异常敏感，彼特很快又被布拉德操得在痉挛中连续高潮。彼特满脸是泪几乎昏厥，布拉德终于低吼着在彼特体内第二次释放。


End file.
